Letters Signed a Fool
by Mandolin77
Summary: Basil writes to Dorian habitually, even as he begins to realize that his idol isn't quite the same person he fell in love with...
1. Sit For Me

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own _The Picture of Dorian Gray, _and somehow I get the feeling that I never will. Yes, some of the chapters are _extremely _short; don't flame, 'kay? ;)**

* * *

My dear Mr. Gray;

I dare say you won't remember me, particularly not by my name alone; we met several weeks ago at a gathering of Lady Brandon's and were introduced. I asked that you come to sit for me some day that I might paint you. Graciously you agreed, asking only that I contact you when my schedule was freed up a bit, and I have now come to redeem your offer, if I may. At you leisure, please send a reply back with my trusted servant, or yours, stating what dates would fit your agenda. Eagerly I await your response.

Sincerely yours,

BASIL HALLWARD


	2. I Don't Want Them to See

My dear Dorian;

I know that Lord Henry does not understand why I won't exhibit the portrait in the way that I'm sure you do, and I cannot express to you how glad I am that you have agreed to take it home with you. Truly, I believe it to be my very best work, however poorly it manages to echo your beauty.

I do apologize for Lord Henry's behavior on our last visit. He is a lovely man, although I understand his world views might be a little startling at first. Rest assured, though, Henry believes less than half of what he says, and says more than half of what he means; despite the viciousness of his comments, he is one of the gentlest men you will ever meet, if you give him a chance. Try not to let him frighten you too badly. He would never harm beauty such as yours – not that I would allow him to, even if he dared.

Please, if it isn't too much to ask of you, do you mind keeping the portrait private? Your splendor isn't meant to be hidden, but perhaps the painting's is. Between friends such as you and I, if I dare call us that, I hope that this request isn't too large, although I understand if you feel it is. Thank you graciously, Dorian, and I look forward to seeing you again soon.

Yours ever,

BASIL


	3. Thinking on Destruction

My dear Dorian;

I heard Lord Henry took you to the theatre last night; I hope you both enjoyed yourselves? I am sorry for not coming with you, but the portrait needed to be varnished and framed, you understand. Drop by tomorrow, and the painting shall be yours.

If I may, I feel the need to ask forgiveness for my reckless actions yesterday. I hope I never led you to believe that my art meant more to me than you, for, sincerely, Dorian, nothing could take your place in my heart. No, you are far, far more to me than any silver Faun or ivory Hermes, and I shall love you despite the inevitable touch of time – rather, I believe it shall lead me to love you even more. I know not what stories Lord Henry has put into your golden head, but he is _wrong_, Dorian. He could not be more wrong, for I shall love you always.

When I attempted to rip apart the painting, I did not realize how much it meant to you, or I would not have even thought to commit such an act. I swear, Dorian, I would do nothing to hurt you purposely, but I suppose the mention of your own suicide drove me to an absurd extreme. You entered my life for the first time only a few months ago, and already I cannot imagine existence without you. Please, don't even fool with such ideas as self-destruction, and don't let Henry trick you into doing anything you – or I – might regret later; as I said, he doesn't believe most the words that come out of his mouth, and neither should you. You are lovely, inside and out, and I beg you not to let that two-faced cynic lead you to think otherwise.

Your portrait will be soon be done, and I would feel privileged if you would come for tea with me tomorrow afternoon before you pick it up. Perhaps we can talk more on this later.

Your servant always,

BASIL HALLWARD


	4. Slipping Away

My dearest Dorian;

I must admit that I have missed your company the last few weeks. I sincerely hope that the finishing of your portrait did not mean the conclusion of our friendship as well? You must know that you are always welcome in my home, Dorian, regardless of whether or not you have come to sit for me. I should be delighted to have your company at any time; it is rare for me to be out, and if I am, I should not be long. Parties bore me, you see, although every once in a while I must accept an invitation, if for no other reason than to prove to the world that I am, indeed, alive. It is dreadful to be an artist sometimes.

Ah, enough of my own silly worries, though. If I am to be entirely honest, there is a reason I am writing to you: Lord Henry has been spreading rumors regarding you and some esoteric actress, and I would, if I may, like to ask you about them myself. As much as I would like to believe you would tell me before you let Harry flaunt you both in his gossip, I am forced to acknowledge that I have seen you very little of late, indeed, only in passing, and so you would have had no way of letting me know anything about your topical life. If what Harry says is the truth that I simply was not aware of, I fear I have only myself to blame.

Write me soon, won't you? If only to assure me that you are, indeed, alive, and that Harry's poison has not killed you as of yet.

Your loyal friend,

BASIL


	5. Petty Jealousy

**Okay, this chapter isn't actually in the time line. Technically, Basil doesn't know about Dorian's engagement until he goes to see her perform, but then he would have no time to be jealous. ;. ) **

* * *

Dorian;

I feel I must apologize for my behavior the last several days, and if truth be told, I am too much a coward to do so in person. I realize now that my feelings – and thus my actions – are both petty and unreasonable, and I wish I had some sort of excuse for myself, or even that I could explain my thoughts and emotions to you, but _I _do not entirely understand them.

I suppose I am suffering under, as Harry would say, "the recognition of what one has lost before one knew he had it."

If I may try to defend myself a bit, allow me to simply say that you are very dear to me, and that losing you first to Harry and then suddenly to this actress, whose name I don't even know, is quite the jarring change. I suppose I never thought you would marry; the word merely doesn't seem to relate to you in any way.

However, if you love her, and it seems certain you do by the way you talk, I am certain that I shall love her as well. I received Harry's telegram just now, and I assure you I shall be there tonight to dine with you both and to see her perform. Henry has told me you are quite convinced on her divine gift for acting; I look forward to being able to perceive her through your eyes as the lovely woman I'm sure she is.

Until tonight, then, Dorian, please accept my earnest regrets. I only hope you can forgive me, although I doubt I should ever forgive myself for burdening you so with my paltry resentments.

Your loving (if overprotective) friend,

BASIL


	6. Love Versus Art

**Sorry for the wait, guys! ^-^; Hope to update more often now that school is out.**

* * *

My dear Dorian;

You seemed fairly upset yesterday evening when Harry and I quit the theatre; I called on you afterward, but you had not been home. Are you quite all right?

I must tell you my heart goes out to you, as I can only imagine how difficult it must be to feel as though you had wasted the time of your friends; however I assure you that our time had not been at all wasted. Disregard whatever dreadful things Harry tells you, for he doesn't understand. He refuses to acknowledge anything I say, although I remain firm in my belief that your judgment is refined far beyond most. You were certainly correct in the statement that Sybil is very lovely, and if you say she is a fine actress I must believe you. She must simply have been ill last night.

If I may be so bold as to say, I understand your frustration. However, as I told you yesterday, you must not be so quick in your conclusions; love is a fickle thing, as are the people for whom the affection is directed. No one can be perfect at all times. Despite those poisonous theories Henry keeps, love is a beautiful thing. It may overcome many obstacles and over look many flaws, in such a way that Art could never hope to rival. Art mimics life; love surmounts it. Please don't ever forget that.

I would be more than willing to dine with you again when your darling Mademoiselle Vane is feeling well again. I should like to meet her, and to hear the details of your engagement, if you have no objections. 

My earnest best to both of you,

BASIL


	7. Poppies in the Garden

My dear Dorian, I am so, so terribly sorry. I read the story in the paper this evening, purely by chance, and I came to see you as soon as I had gotten the news. I am afraid I have missed you, but perhaps you will receive this note when you return. You went to visit with the girl's mother I suppose? I am so sorry. If you feel up to it, please write me back just to let me know how Mrs. Vane and yourself are faring; I believe I shall be awake all night, so you needn't trouble yourself over waking me.

Please, Dorian, don't do anything rash. I know how very much you loved her and what she meant to you, but for God's sake don't let one tragedy be followed by another. You are her legacy, remember that. You are her tie to life, as it were - the part of her that still lives on despite her passing.

My heart goes to you and her family both. I understand what a burden this sudden bereavement must be to you, and I swear to do my part to help you carry this weight in whatever way I can. I shall be by tomorrow morning if no news from you comes sooner, and God bless until then.

Yours, BASIL


End file.
